


Three Entries for Summer Pornathon 2013

by lawgoddess



Series: Lawgoddess's Summer Pornathon 2013 Entries [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawgoddess/pseuds/lawgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short pieces written for Summer Pornathon 2013.</p><p>Mostly what it says on the tin: porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Entries for Summer Pornathon 2013

**Challenge 1**

Kink(s): Bukkake, group sex, bondage  
Pairing(s): Merlin/knights, Merlin/Arthur  
Warning(s): none

Gwaine was in the stables, checking a gash on his favorite destrier’s foreleg, when Leon walked by and said quietly, “We’re doing Merlin tonight. An hour after sundown. Spread the word.”

Gwaine grinned. “Best news I’ve heard all week.” He hummed to himself as he finished his work.

Arthur only let them party with Merlin once a month or so. Gwaine’s opinion was that the king was a possessive git. Just because he and Merlin had a thing going, didn’t mean that the others shouldn’t have their chance, too. After all, they’d all had some good times with Merlin before Arthur claimed exclusivity. At least for fucking.

Gwaine told Percival, and Percival told Gareth and Galahad, and Galahad told Lance and Bors, and Lance told Elyan, and Elyan told Pellinor and Lucan and Ector, and soon they had enough knights to make a fun night of it.

Merlin always enjoyed what they had planned for him, but they liked to keep an element of surprise, so Lance was assigned to lure Merlin to the stables at the appointed time. 

They drew lots beforehand. One lucky man had a special privilege with Merlin, and one unlucky one had to stand guard. Elyan grinned when he drew the long straw, and Bors whined when he got the short one. No fun for him until the next time.

When Lance entered the stable with Merlin, talking earnestly about a filly that he needed Merlin’s opinion about, the knights all stood up from the hay bales they had been lounging on and advanced on Merlin. Merlin rolled his eyes and protested half-heartedly. “Again? Didn’t we just do this? Can’t you tossers jerk off in your own beds like normal people? ” But he couldn’t hide his pleased expression.

Leon said sternly, “This is by order of the King.”

Merlin rolled his eyes again, and said, “Yeah, yeah, morale of the troops and all that.” But then he was too busy being manhandled for any more sassy answers.

They formed a circle around him and picked him up bodily, laying him flat on a bench in the center of the tack room. Eager hands pulled off his boots and then stripped him of every inch of clothing, and then there was a flurry of activity.

Someone forced his mouth open to accept the small cloth ball that would gag him, and it was tied around his head with a special leather bridle Arthur had designed himself. They knew Merlin wouldn’t try to get away, but it was more fun for them when he was tied up, so they pulled his arms over his head and bound his wrists with lengths of silk. They’d used rope once, but it had left marks and Arthur had been furious.

He didn’t want anyone marking Merlin but him.

When Merlin was arranged to their satisfaction, they started running their hands all over him, caressing his arms and legs and the inside of his thighs until his cock was stiff and purple.

Then Elyan advanced with a pot of scented unguent and the smooth wooden dildo that fit Merlin perfectly, which they all knew meant it was just a little too big. They all stepped back and began undoing their breeches as Elyan knelt by the foot of the bench. Merlin spread his legs and Elyan thumbed Merlin’s hole, rubbing the ointment in and around it. The knights watched eagerly, already stroking themselves, as Elyan smeared some of the grease around the tip of the dildo and breached Merlin, tentatively at first, then teasing him with a few short thrusts before ramming it home. 

The widening of Merlin’s eyes as he took the dildo was the signal to them to begin wanking in earnest. Merlin squirmed on the bench, unable to talk, his arse filled but no one fucking him, his prick hard to the point of discomfort. He glared at them, and they alternately laughed at him and praised him, saying, “Move for us, Merlin. C’mon,” or “So pretty like that, arse and mouth full.”

Gwaine came first, stepping close and spurting all over Merlin’s belly. The others followed, until Merlin was dripping with sticky whiteness.  
No one came on Merlin’s face, though.

Until Arthur stepped out of the shadows, prick in hand, and painted Merlin’s face with his come. And then he undid the gag and used his palm to smear the wetness across Merlin’s lips, his big warm hand a caress.

 

**Challenge 2**

For the sound prompt: stag baying  
Pairing(s): Merlin/Arthur  
Warning(s): dubcon/noncon

 

He shouldn’t be participating in this stupid race anyway.

The soldiers had come to Ealdor and lined up all the sixteen and seventeen year olds, and when one of their leaders got to Merlin in the line, he had jerked a thumb backwards and said, “You can go home.”

But another man, tall and wearing the red cape of a knight, said, “Wait.”

He’d walked up to Merlin and lifted his chin with gloved fingers, saying, “He’s beautiful.”

The other man laughed and said, “You can’t be serious, Leon. He’s scrawny and bony, and look at those ears!”

But the knight repeated, “He’s beautiful. I know what the prince likes.”

*****

So Merlin found himself in a line with thirty other young people, most of them beautiful girls, the others comely youths.

He was barefoot and wearing nothing but a thin pair of linen trousers, and before the race he’d been bathed and anointed with sweet-smelling oils. His handlers discouraged questions, but they told him enough to know that all the young virgins would be chased through the forest by The Stag King, who would choose one of them to lie with. The chosen one would become his consort.

It was an initiation ritual for Prince Arthur’s coming-of-age, and the prince would be in an altered state, becoming half-man, half-animal. They told him the prince’s trance state came from meditation and fasting.

He knew better. Those things would be a good start, but Merlin knew enough herb lore to suspect the prince would be high on medicinal mushrooms. 

They’d done one other thing to prepare him for the race. They’d bent him over a table and slicked up his rectum with grease, inserting a small plug to keep the slickness inside.

It was uncomfortable, and Merlin wondered how he was supposed to outrun the stag barefoot and with a two inch piece of wood up his arse. But he consoled himself with the thought that, drugged or not, the prince would not be pursuing him. The other participants were all far more attractive than he was.

***** 

Merlin ran like the wind when the flag dropped. He didn’t particularly want to get fucked by some prince he didn’t know, and he had his own reasons for wanting to leave Camelot as soon as he could. It would be dangerous for him to stay in a place where magic users were punished by death.

He’d been born with magic, and he liked his head where it was, thank you very much.

His plan was to run far enough into the forest to conceal himself in the roots of a fallen tree, or to find a small cave. Just because some high and mighty prince wanted to chase a prey, didn’t mean he had to go along with it.

But as he ran, he realized that he was feeling somewhat woozy and confused himself. _Those bastards drugged me, too,_ he thought.  
And then he heard it, the baying of the stags. The sound was primal and thrilling, and in spite of his plan to opt out of the chase, he found himself running, half-terrified and half-aroused.

He ran and ran, branches slapping his face, and the sound of pursuit getting closer by the minute. He made the mistake of looking back, and that made him trip over a root.

He was cursing his clumsiness when the Stag King landed on him, pinning Merlin to the ground with his weight. They were face to face for a moment, and Merlin saw a beautiful and terrifying figure, with antlers attached to his head and his face painted in stripes of gold and red. The Stag King’s eyes were bright and intoxicated, and Merlin knew that he had been chosen.

Then he was flipped over, and the stag was rutting against him. Merlin gasped at the hardness rubbing against the crack of his ass, and then his trousers were torn off him, the plug was being pulled out, and he was getting fucked.

The man above him grunted and pawed at him like an animal, and his big prick felt like it was going to split Merlin in two.

But then the Stag King pulled him back onto his lap, and stroked his cock with a callused hand in rhythm with the fierce strokes in and out.  
Merlin came just before his partner did, and they fell to the forest floor, still joined.

The last thing he heard before he blacked out was the prince growling, “Mine.”

 

**Challenge 3**

Prompt: Fuck or Die  
Pairing(s): Merlin/Arthur  
Warning(s): none

 

Gwen’s tears were the clincher.

When Gaius first suggested that the only cure for Arthur’s sleeping sickness was what he delicately referred to as “the vital essence” of a wizard, Merlin hadn’t even known what he was talking about.

“You mean we need to mix our blood or something?” Merlin had asked. Gaius had given him the eyebrow, Leon had turned pink, and Gwaine had looked impatient and made a circle with the thumb and forefinger of one hand and moved two fingers of the other hand in and out of the circle.

Oh.

 _Oh._

Merlin had spluttered and insisted there had to be another way. And then Gwen, who he had known since they were all young together, had cried and begged Merlin to save her husband. 

So Merlin had reluctantly agreed.

****

Merlin found himself in Arthur’s chambers, staring down at his King. Arthur didn’t look terribly ill, but Gaius said that if he continued in this unnatural sleep for much longer, he would die.

Arthur was lying under a thin coverlet, and when Merlin nervously picked up a corner to check underneath, he saw that Arthur was nude. He had been dressed in sleeping clothes the last time Merlin visited, and he supposed Gwen must have ordered the servants to undress him, in an attempt to make things easier for Merlin.

It didn’t feel easy.

He looked down at the man he had served for twenty years. There were gray hairs mixed in with the golden hair, and fine lines around Arthur’s eyes. But he was still beautiful, and Merlin had wanted to make love to him almost since the day they met.

But not like this.

He loved Arthur. And he didn’t want him to die.

He would have to fuck Arthur. There was no other choice.

****

Merlin undid his clothing with shaking hands. He thought bitterly of the irony of the situation. Once he would have given anything for a chance to lie with Arthur, but Arthur had chosen Gwen.

And Merlin had chosen celibacy.

It had been so long since Merlin had touched anyone intimately. Not since he was a lad in Ealdor. But as he slid into the bed next to Arthur’s chilled body, he hoped he would remember what to do.

*****

He’d been afraid that he wouldn’t be able to get it up under these circumstances, but he got hard as soon as he ran his hand over the soft skin on the underside of Arthur’s arm. He thought about trying to kiss Arthur, but that felt wrong.

If Arthur ever kissed him, he wanted it to be of his own volition.

He stroked Arthur’s chest, noting the scars the king had received from near-misses in battle. He ran the flat of his hand along the long muscles of Arthur’s thighs, then reached hesitantly between them, touching more boldly but still not willing to touch Arthur’s balls and soft cock. 

Gaius had pressed a small vial of oil into Merlin’s hand, asking in a stage whisper if Merlin knew what to do with it. If Arthur survived, Merlin swore he was going to turn the old man into a goat for a couple of days.

He thought the best way to go about things was to take Arthur from behind. He carefully rolled Arthur onto his front, cupping Arthur’s prick so it would lie flat against the mattress. Then he uncapped the vial and poured some on his fingers. 

He nudged behind Arthur’s balls, feeling the tenderness of the perineum, and teased at Arthur’s hole with his forefinger. He held his breath as he slipped a finger inside, and when he felt only minimal resistance he slowly and carefully worked him open.

To his embarrassment, he found that handling Arthur’s perfect arse made him go off like a rocket all over it. Cursing himself for a frustrated old maid, he rubbed the semen into Arthur’s skin, thinking it couldn’t hurt.

Surprisingly, Arthur’s breathing got deeper after that, and his skin went from gray to a healthy pink color.

Merlin stroked Arthur until he was hard, although still not awake, and then he pulled Arthur’s hips up and slid into him. He fucked into him hard and fast, and with his earlier orgasm he was able to make a creditable job of it.

He collapsed on Arthur’s back when he came, and laughed out loud when Arthur spoke. “If you’re quite finished, Mer-lin, you seem to have left me hanging.”


End file.
